Imaginary Reality
by Above the Winter Moonlight
Summary: 8 Years Post-RotS AU, Wanting to escape his abusive guardian, Luke Skywalker retreats deep within himself and finds himself onboard a large ship where no one can see or hear him…except for one person. R
1. Prologue: Letting Go

**Full Summary: **Luke Skywalker has, not only wanted to know his father, but he has also wanted to leave his abusive uncle and Tatooine all together. Doing the only thing he can to escape the pain, he retreats deep within himself; he then finds himself onboard a large ship where no one can see or hear him, except for one person. As Obi-Wan Kenobi and friends struggle to bring Luke out of his comatose state, Luke gets the one wish he has wanted above all else granted...though not in the way anyone would think.

**Author's Note:** This is the first chapter of a new story that I had thought up, it is loosely based on the one-shot known as _Silent Apparition_ but I don't remember who that was by. It is also based on any story where Luke was abused by Owen. I don't remember the story titles or who they were by but that idea belongs to them. Other than this story I have a lot of stories but I just wanted to post this story and besides one of those stories is already finished. I just love starting new stories. Ahem, oh and the title of the prologue is not necessarily shown in this chapter but it is implied. I hope that you like it and reviews are much appreciated.

_**Disclaimer- Me no own Star War and me only saying this once**_

* * *

**Imaginary Reality**

**Prologue**

**Letting Go**

**

* * *

**

"He is nothing more than a worthless piece of scum, why are we keeping him here?"

"He needs a home, we can't very well leave him in the middle of the desert to die."

"I don't care what happens to him!"

"Have you been drinking Owen?"

"Of course I've been drinking, you idiot."

They were fighting again, this was the way it had been for the last several years since the boy was brought into their care. The boy was known as Luke Skywalker and he did not like it when his guardians fought as they were doing now. The eight-year-old boy hated fighting, hated his uncle and hated Tatooine all together. The only reason that he was on this planet was because he did not have anywhere else to go.

But the boy always thought that life would be better away from his alcoholic uncle. He always wished that he could get away from the abuse that his uncle often gave him. He didn't know what he had done to cause his uncle to become so angry at him and every time he so much as tried to apologized, Owen would just get angrier.

Luke knelt down behind the thin door that separated his room from the living area of the homestead. Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru have been fighting for the past few hours and Luke knew that they were fighting about him. Owen was drunk again; Luke could hear the slur in his voice that told him that his uncle was drunk.

"The boy needs a family, someone that can care for him and help him when he needs it the most. He doesn't have a mother, his father is long gone, he only has us and what do you do about it? You treat him as though he was nothing more than scum," Beru cried.

"I don't care about that boy. That old hermit was the reason the boy came into our lives, we would have been able to live a peaceful life without this damn boy. The boy has been nothing but trouble since he was giving to us eight years ago," Owen retorted.

"He has only been trouble because he did not have a father figure to guide him, you were supposed to be that father figure but you turned your back on him. If it wasn't for the fact that I agreed to take care of Luke, you would have left him in the middle of the desert for the Tuskens to take care of," Beru cried.

Owen snorted. "He would have been better off with the Tuskens," he snapped.

"I think you should go outside and sober up," Beru snapped.

"I don't need to sober up," Owen snapped and Luke gazed through the small crack in his door as Owen took a long drink of the bottle of alcohol in his hands. Beru looked disgusted at the sight of her husband drinking.

"You disgust me," she said angrily. "I should never have married you."

"You married me because no one else would marry you, you little witch," Owen yelled and a loud slap heard as Beru slapped Owen sharply across the face.

"How dare you call me a witch?" Beru snapped angrily.

Owen snarled and Luke watched horrified as his uncle slapped Beru sharply across the face and causing her to stumble back a few steps. "How dare you hit me?" he slurred.

Beru glared at Owen. "Why don't you go to sleep? Maybe it will help you to sober up," she said.

Owen snorted before turning around and gazing at the door where Luke was crouching. "What is that boy doing?" he snarled angrily and Luke, realizing his uncle had caught him eavesdropping, quickly scrambled backwards as Owen stalked to the door and it slide open rapidly.

"What were you doing, boy?" Owen said angrily.

"N…Nothing," Luke stammered out.

Owen sneered angrily, he stretched out a hand before slapping Luke sharply across the face. "Don't lie to me!" he hissed.

"Stop it Owen," Beru cried rushing into the room as Luke quickly scrambled away from his uncle. His uncle pushed Beru off when his wife tried to stop him and he hit Luke hard in the side of the face. Luke was sent sprawling to the ground and he moaned in pain; though he has been receiving beatings ever since he was three years old, he still wasn't used to it. Many of his bones were tender enough from having been broken so many times by Owen.

Though people say that bones heal twice as strong when its' broken but when the bones are broken more than twice, they become so tender that they can break easily. His body was covered with bruises and scars from the many cuts that came from shards of broken glass when his uncle had tossed a beer bottle at Luke when he was four, five, and six years old.

"You worthless piece of scum," Owen yelled angrily kicking Luke hard in the ribs and Luke whimpered in pain before clutching his tender and bruised ribs before struggling away from his uncle.

"Stop it, Owen, you're hurting him!" Beru cried.

"No, he deserves it, he deserves it for being the son of that bastard," Owen snarled in reply before he delivered a sharp kick to Luke's side.

Luke whimpered. _Why is Uncle Owen being so mean to me? I didn't do anything,_ he thought. He knew that the only person in this homestead that actually liked him was his aunt Beru but he couldn't help but selfishly believe that it wasn't enough. He didn't have a father figure to guide him through his years and onto adulthood and Owen was never going to be that to him.

Luke whimpered before curling up into a ball as Owen raised his hand to strike Luke again but Beru grabbed Owen's arm and restrained him from hitting Luke again. "Stop it, Owen, stop it," Beru cried.

"Let go of me, woman," Owen slurred before he took another drink of his alcohol before tossing the bottle and Luke and Luke cried out as several shards of glass stabbed his skin as the bottle shattered above his head. Luke moved away from Owen before whimpering as Beru pushed Owen away before hurrying to Luke's side.

"We need to get you to a medical facility, luckily there's one in Mos Eisley," Beru murmured gazing at Luke with fear in her eyes. Luke whimpered before gazing fearfully at Owen who was snarling in fury.

"Get out of the way, Beru," Owen yelled.

"No, if you want to hurt the boy, you're going to have to go through me," Beru declared turning around and keeping herself in front of Owen.

Luke whimpered. _I don't want to get Auntie Beru into any more trouble,_ he told himself silently. "Why are you doing this?" he added out loud gazing up at his uncle with fear in his eyes.

"Because you deserve it," Owen snarled. He grabbed Beru roughly on the shoulders before tossing her to the other side of the room. Then he picked Luke up before tossing him across the room and Luke whimpered as his head crashed into the wall of his room and black dots began to flash in front of his face.

"How could you? I would be in my right mind if I called the Stormtroopers that are stationed at Anchorhead and Mos Eisley here," Beru cried rushing forward as Luke collapsed limply on the ground though he was semi-conscious.

"For what? So that they would arrest me? I don't care and I doubt they will care about some measly farm boy," Owen snarled.

Beru glared at Owen. "I hate you," she yelled before she gently picked up Luke's semi-conscious body, turned around and fled from the room. She hurried out of the homestead and Luke gazed up at her with glazed eyes before his eyes closed and he slowly fell unconscious.

~*~

"No, Luke, stay with me," Beru whimpered when her nephew's body went motionless in her arms. There was blood on the back of his head and his body was covered with many bruises and scars. "Please wake up, Owen's not here anymore, please wake up," Beru whispered.

She gazed around and noticed she was on the border of the perimeter around the homestead. She knew, now, that the only way she could get help for Luke would be to go to Mos Eisley or Anchorhead but she didn't want to face the questions the people were no doubt going to ask him. She frowned realizing there was another option.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

The old hermit was once a Jedi after all and Beru knew that Obi-Wan would help the boy. She gazed out toward the Jundland Wastes before glancing up as the two suns made their way into the sky. _Good, it's still early, I should be able to reach the Jundland Wastes before its' dark,_ she thought.

She jogged off of the perimeter before hurrying toward the Jundland Wastes. What she didn't expect was for Obi-Wan Kenobi to be heading toward the homestead at this time and she very nearly missed the speeder that was flying toward him

She stopped when the speeder came to a stop and Obi-Wan leapt out of it. "What happened?" he demanded, his eyes going wide with shock as he gazed at Luke's motionless body.

"Owen," Beru whispered. "He tossed Luke against the wall and it broke his skull."

Obi-Wan gently took Luke from Beru. "Come on, there's a medical facility at Mos Eisley," he said softly.

"But they are bound to ask questions and what happens if they take a blood sample, won't they be able to figure out who Luke's father is through that?" Beru asked.

Obi-Wan nodded somberly. "We need to do this, Beru, if Luke dies, I will never forgive myself. I will handle all the questions and the medics cannot take blood samples unless a parent or guardian approves and you can always deny it," he replied.

Beru nodded. "Let's go," she whispered

~*~

The medical facility that they had found was a small one but Obi-Wan knew that it would work. They got to see the medic right away when they reported that it was a life or death emergency and Obi-Wan began to hope that Luke would be all right. He could hardly feel the boy's presence in the Force and that was beginning to worry him above all else.

"We are going to bind his wound right now and check his body for any other wounds," the medic said walking out of the room after she had placed Luke on the medical bed.

"Thank you," Obi-Wan replied. He glanced at Beru who was pacing nearby with a worried expression on her face before glancing back at the medic. "Will he be all right?" he asked.

"I honestly do not know," the medic replied. "Are you his guardian?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "Beru is," he replied gesturing to the young woman that was pacing in front of them.

"I see, I will inform you of any changes," the medic said and Obi-Wan nodded his thanks before watching as the medic walked back into the medical room and Beru made her way over to him.

"I fear for Luke's safety, if word of his full name gets out, the Empire is bound to hear it. Not to mention if Owen continues to get drunk, he is bound to let loose the information about you as well as Luke," Beru whispered.

Obi-Wan nodded solemnly. "We need to get off of Tatooine once Luke is well enough to leave before the Empire discovers my existence as well as Luke's existence," he said softly.

"But where should we go?" Beru asked.

"I don't know, there aren't that many places where we can go," Obi-Wan replied. He paused for a moment before adding, "I have an idea. I am going to go to visit an old friend and I want you and Luke to head to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Beru echoed. "But that's an imperial planet, what if the Empire decides to come to Alderaan and finds out Luke is there?"

"Bail will keep Luke safe, even if it means hiding Luke whenever the Empire comes," Obi-Wan replied. "And it will only be temporary until I can figure out what to do to help Luke and you."

"But surely Vader will recognize me if he, himself, comes to Alderaan, what do I do then?" Beru asked in a quiet voice.

"Tell him the truth but do not tell him about Luke," Obi-Wan replied.

Beru bit her lip before nodding. "Let's hope Luke will be all right," she murmured.

"I'm sure he will," Obi-Wan replied. _I hope,_ he added silently.

An hour passed by and the medic came back out, Obi-Wan noticed a worried look in her eyes and she jerked her head in the direction of the medical room. Obi-Wan and Beru followed her as she led the way into the room before closing the door quietly behind them.

"I have checked all of his vitals after I checked for any other wounds and they are all right, his heart beat and his breathing is stable and normal and his wounds aren't serious but something happened," the medic said.

"What happened? Is he all right? Is he going to die?" Beru asked the fear and worry was clear in her voice.

The medic blinked her eyes before gazing at them with sadness and sympathy in their eyes. "I'm sorry but for some odd reason, your nephew has fallen into a comatose state of mind," she said softly.

"What does that mean?" Beru asked.

"It means he is in a state of mind where there is only a ten percent chance that he will wake up at all," the medic replied softly.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: what do you think?**

**Darth: you have already said that**

**Blaze: oh **

**Darth: I liked this first chapter**

**Blaze: it's the prologue**

**Darth: the first chapter is the prologue for some stories**

**Blaze: oh shut up**

**Darth: ah bleh**

**Blaze: (picks up Darth and tosses him into a huge blueberry pie)**

**Darth: mmmm, where's the whipped cream?**

**Blaze: Palpypie stole it!**

**Darth: where's my lightsaber? Where's my bazooka?**

**Blaze: Palpypie bought your bazooka off of eBay and Luke bought your lightsaber off of Amazon**

**Darth: okay, wait a minute, I have my tank in the back, I'll be right back (walks to the back of the room)**

**Anakin: how the hell did he fit a tank in your computer room?**

**Blaze: who knows, please review I'll post the next chapter as soon as I possibly can**


	2. Specter of the Force

****

Blaze: first chapter here we come

**Darth: oh shut up**

**Blaze: what's got you so mad?**

**Darth: Palpypie stole my cappuccino and I can't find my lightsaber**

**Blaze: ah**

**Anakin: (pops up) hey Blaze, wanna go to Italy?**

**Blaze: (smiles) sure (walks off with Anakin)**

**Darth: of course just abandon me why don't you?Palpypie: you're telling me**

**Darth: kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you**

**Vader: (drinking cappuccino)**

**Darth: kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you, kill you**

**Blaze: (in Italy) hahahahaha, here's the first chapter and I hope you like it. By the way, the way I see Vader eight years after RotS is not like he is in cannon, which means Anakin is still in there somewhere.**

**

* * *

**

**Imaginary Reality**

**Chapter 1**

**Specter of the Force**

**

* * *

**

Space was silent.

It seemed that every time the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Vader, traveled in space, he had time to contemplate what has occurred over the last eight years. He didn't like reconciling with his past, he just wanted to push aside the dark memories that always seemed to find a way back into the frontline vaults of his mind.

The memories, like brilliant lights in the darkest flame, surged through Vader's mind, touching the darkness that held his partially nonexistent heart in its' iron grip, much like the way Emperor Palpatine was holding the galaxy. Echoes of the past always vibrated in the back of Vader's mind and no matter how hard he tried, he could not push the dreadful memories away.

The many sergeants and Imperials stationed on the large Super Star Destroyer, the _Executor_, knew that Vader brooded about much and they knew better than to interrupt the dark Lord whenever he was brooding, which was often. Gazing at the stars that glittered brightly against the black surface that was space, Vader continued to stay silent, the only sound that could be heard was his raspy breathing and the respirator that he had to use in order to survive.

Dark memories continued to surge through his mind, many of what occurred eight years ago, including the fiery claws that clawed at his heart and body that dreadful night. The bridge was hushed but Vader could automatically sense the presence of one of his captains behind him. He stayed silent as the captain came to a stop behind him. "My Lord?" the captain said.

"What is it, captain?" Vader asked in a cool harsh voice that immediately caused fear to come at Vader from the captain through the Force.

"My Lord, we have been alerted that the Rebels have somehow made a move against Omwat," the captain said.

"The Rebels are getting more stupid each day," Vader mused. "Set the course for Omwat," he added without turning his helmeted gaze from the stars that lay in front of him, his hands were clasped behind his back.

"Yes my Lord," the captain said before he quickly hurried away. Vader fell back into silence, his helmeted gaze located on the tiny specks of light that lit up the darkness in front of him. Even with everything that has occurred since the Empire rose and the Rebel Alliance was founded, Vader still found a sort of peace whenever he was in space.

Peace was one thing that Vader hardly ever felt and on those rare occasions when he feels such an emotion, he can be a bit cheerful, which was something that Emperor Palpatine frowned upon and the Imperials took as a shock. Whenever Vader was cheerful, he didn't kill many people who irritated him but his cheerfulness usually didn't last long, maybe half an hour at the most. The fact that he has been a Sith for eight years was what usually drove the brief flashes of cheerfulness from him.

Vader wasn't in a cheerful mood at this moment, he was in a somber one, one that he was more accustomed to because of what happened on Mustafar eight years ago. And with the rebels breathing down the necks of the many Imperials, that only added to the irritation that Vader always felt whenever he was somber.

Vader turned around before walking off of the bridge, the Imperials saluted as he passed by but the dark Lord ignored him as he made his way off of the bridge and toward his meditation chambers in a hope that he will rid himself of the memories that continued to plague his mind.

~*~

The one week journey from Tatooine to Alderaan went by swiftly and when Beru Lars reached the space above the planet, she felt relieved. She was worried about Luke, Luke hadn't should any signs of coming out of the coma he put himself into and it was serious to where Obi-Wan insisted that a medic accompanied her and Luke to Alderaan.

The blue planet rose up in front of her and Beru smiled slightly at the sight of the planet. When she entered the atmosphere of the planet, she almost instantly heard the comlink on the control panel of her ship beep.

"Unidentified vessel, please state your intentions and remain at altitude," the unfamiliar voice sounded over the comlink of the ship.

"Senator Bail Organa is expecting me," Beru replied into the comlink. She had contacted Bail earlier and he had readily agreed to let them stay at the palace at Aldera. Beru knew he was a bit uneasy at having Luke so close to his twin sister because of their strong Force sensitivity but Beru knew that Luke would be able to get better medical treatment on Aldera than on Tatooine and she knew that was why Bail had agreed.

"Please hold." The voice was silent for a long moment. "You may land in landing bay 532 and Senator Organa will meet you there."

"Thank you," Beru replied before she disconnected the transmission. She piloted the borrowed ship to the landing bay before landing the ship and cutting off the power. The medic glanced up as Beru made her way into the lobby of the ship, her name was Liana and she was a dark skinned woman who came from Corellia.

"Are we at Aldera?" she asked.

Beru nodded.

"Will you inform Senator Organa to send a medical transport for Luke, it would not be a good idea to carry him in his current state," Liana said.

Beru nodded before making her way out of the ship and she spotted a brown skinned man with a beard and dark hair walking toward her, an eight year old girl with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes followed him.

"Hello, you must be Beru Lars," the man greeted her.

"Yes, hello, you must be Senator Bail Organa then," Beru replied lowering her head slightly in greeting before pushing a strand of blonde hair off of her shoulder.

"Yes, where's Luke?" Bail asked after he lowered his head in greeting.

"He's in the ship, the medic Obi-Wan insisted on coming with us said that Luke can't be moved in his current state," Beru replied.

"What happened?" There was concern in his voice.

"Owen," Beru muttered. "He has never liked Luke for some reason and he started drinking when Luke was brought to us. He injured him badly and Luke somehow fell into a coma," she added concern and worry coursing through her veins and she pushed it to the back of her mind, she couldn't let the worry inside of her control her.

Bail narrowed his eyes before he glanced over his shoulder. "Leia, will you go find Winter, she should know where Ryna is," he said. "And tell her to ask Ryna for a medical transport."

The eight year old girl that Beru figured was Luke's twin sister Leia nodded. "All right Dad," she said before she turned around and jogged away from her adopted father. Bail turned his dark gaze back to Beru.

"You are welcomed to stay here," he said.

"I know," Beru replied.

Bail narrowed his eyes as if sensing the fear that was crawling through Beru. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"The Empire, Alderaan is an Imperial planet and I don't want Luke to fall into…fall into Imperial hands," Beru replied, she deliberately left out the name 'Vader' though she could tell Bail knew exactly who she was talking about.

"I know, so long as the Imperials don't know Luke's name, he will be all right. If I have to, I will hide him whenever the Empire comes her," the Alderaanian Senator replied. "But I cannot say if you will be safe if Vader comes here."

"Obi-Wan said to tell him the truth about what happened with Owen but don't mention Luke's name," Beru replied.

Bail nodded before glancing over his shoulder as Leia, a slightly older girl, and a dark haired taller woman jogged down the strip to the landing platform. At that moment Liana walked out of the ship before making her way to join the dark haired woman. The two of them made their way into the ship with the transport before making their way out of the ship with the transport and Luke in it.

"Take him to the medical facility within the palace and see if you can get him out of the coma," Bail said.

"Yes, Senator Organa," the dark haired woman that Beru figured was Ryna said, she lowered her head before hurrying down the strip, Winter, at Beru thought it was Winter, followed her and Leia was about to follow her but Bail stopped her.

"Leia, this is your aunt, her name's Beru," he said gesturing to Beru who nodded in greeting to her niece.

"Is she your sister?" Leia asked curiously.

Bail hesitated for a split second. "Yes though we come from different fathers," he said and Beru figured it was to hide the fact that Leia was adopted into the family.

Leia turned her chocolate brown gaze and Beru was reminded of Padmé Amidala, the young woman she had met when Anakin had come to Tatooine after his mother had been kidnapped. Leia looked so much like her mother and Beru had to blink several times to stop herself from tearing up. She knew that not only did Leia look like Padmé but Luke, her twin brother, looked like Anakin.

And that was why, Beru knew, Obi-Wan had told her that Bail would hide Luke should Vader ever come to Alderaan. Vader would recognize the boy because Luke looked nearly identical to Anakin.

"Come, let's get you a good place to sleep and something to eat," Bail said and Beru nodded before she followed Bail as he led the way into the palace at Aldera.

~*~

Luke Skywalker didn't know where he was.

He only knew he somehow managed to escape the pain his uncle had inflicted upon him but he didn't know what else had happened. He gazed around, all he could see were dark gray walls and people dressed in white armor were roaming around. He narrowed his eyes before realizing that the people didn't see him.

"Hello?" he called but the people that were walking around him completely ignored him and he frowned. _Why are they ignoring me?_ He wondered silently as he began to walk down the hallway and the people continued to ignore him.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Luke called to a nearby person but the person ignored him and he scowled slightly at that. _Why are these people ignoring me? Are they like Uncle Owen? Do they not like me for no reason?_ He thought as he continued to walk around.

He paused when he spotted someone, a man clad completely in black with a helmet over his head. The red tinted visor gave him a sinister appearance and Luke shuddered at the sight of this black clad man before stepping aside to allow the man past him. The man stopped suddenly before turning around and gazing directly at Luke.

_That's strange_, Luke thought forcing himself not to shrink away from the dark man in fear though he was sure the fear was glittering in his electric blue gaze. He figured this man may be looking at someone behind him but Luke couldn't help but wonder if there was someone behind him.

"Lord Vader?" a new voice suddenly said and Luke frowned. _Vader?_ He had heard the name Vader before though his aunt hardly spoke of the dark man. He didn't know much about the dark man other than he was the Emperor's second in command and that was all he knew.

"Yes?" the dark helmeted man demanded turning his helmeted gaze away from Luke.

"My Lord, we are going to be entering the Naboo system before we head over to Omwat," the man in a green uniform said.

"Very well, when we drop out of hyperspace, make an immediate jump to lightspeed, understood, Admiral?" the one known as Vader replied calmly.

"Yes my Lord," the man that Luke figured was an Admiral replied saluting before walking past Luke without evening acknowledging that he was there. Luke glanced at him before narrowing his eyes slightly, still wondering why no one could see him. He glanced at himself and he noticed that he could see himself as plain as day and yet no one else could see him.

The hallway was now deserted and Luke didn't know where those other men had gone and he felt a bit uncomfortable being in the same area with the Emperor's second in command even if Vader couldn't see him. It wasn't until the sound of a harsh, raspy voice echoed down the hallway.

"What are you doing here?"

Luke turned his gaze to the dark man in front of him, his eyes widening with shock and fear. "Um, what?" he asked.

"I asked you, what are you doing here?" Vader snapped and Luke, hearing the anger in Vader's voice, took a step back, his eyes widening more with fear. Vader, as if sensing the fear in the boy's eyes, took a deep breath that sounded like a hiss through his mask.

"Who are you?" he asked finally.

"Um, I'm not really supposed to be talking to strangers," Luke admitted. "Why is it that no one else but you can see me?"

Vader tipped his helmeted head to one side. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"No one can see or hear me, I've tried talking to them but they ignore me and then they just walk past me without even seeing me there," Luke replied with a slight shrug.

Vader nodded once. "Come with me," he said. Luke frowned, not sure if he should be going with this strange man. Vader turned his helmet toward him. "I cannot harm you, come with me," he replied.

"Um, okay?" Luke said a bit uncertainly before he followed the dark man, he noticed that he was walking past other people who were looking at Vader with something close to concern and wonder in their eyes. Vader turned his helmeted gaze to them and the concern and wonder quickly dissipated to be replaced with fear and they quickly hurried on their way.

"What's going on?" Luke asked when they reached a room and Vader motioned Luke inside. He hesitantly made his way into the room and was followed by the dark man who closed the door behind him. "Why can't no one see or hear me but you?"

"Because you are nothing more than a specter of the Force," Vader replied.

"Specter of the Force? What's that?" Luke asked confused.

"It means you are a Force ghost and apparently I am the only one that can see you," the dark man replied with a slight shrug.

"Strange," Luke muttered.

"Indeed so who are you?" Vader asked.

"I'm Luke," Luke replied smiling slightly before walking around the room and putting his arm through a nearby pod like thing. He smiled bigger. "Cool," he said before walking through the pod and found himself in a circular like room.

"Get out of there!" Vader snapped angrily, his hissing voice echoed through the pod and Luke smiled again before making his way out of the pod and began floating around the room, walking in and out of walls.

"My Aunt told me some things about you," Luke commented poking his head through a nearby wall and he received a hissing sigh from Vader. "She only told me your the second in command of the Empire."

Vader nodded. "Indeed," he replied calmly. "Where are you from?"

Luke walked through the wall before making his way over to join the dark man. "Tatooine," he replied.

Vader snorted, though it sounded more like a hiss. "Who would want to live on that dustball?" he muttered.

Luke shrugged. "I really didn't have a choice, from what my aunt's told me, I was brought to her and my uncle when I was really young. I don't know who my real parents are," he admitted.

Vader nodded once though Luke noticed his mind was elsewhere. "Stay here and don't get into any kind of trouble," he ordered coolly and Luke, fear coursing through his veins, nodded once. Vader swept out of the room and Luke was left alone in the room, still thinking about how in the world he was a ghost when he knew that he was still alive.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: this was a short chapter**

**Darth: it was six pages long!**

**Blaze: I was trying to make it longer**

**Darth: I can see that**

**Blaze: well that's the first chapter and I hope you like it**

**Darth: yeah, yeah, yeah**

**Tigerstar: meow mew meow mew meow mew meow mew**

**Palpypie: what?**

**Tigerstar: mew meow mew meow mew meow mew**

**Palpypie: I can't understand what you are saying**

**Tigerstar: MEOW! (Ignites lightsaber, slices Palpypie in half, hands lightsaber back to Vader and stalks off)**

**Vader: so that's what happened to it**

**Hades: stop sending that idiot to me!**

**Palpypie's Ghost: how the hell did I get killed by a cat?!**

**Blaze: stop cussing (makes Palpypie alive, ignites silver lightsaber, stabs Palpypie, and stalks off)**

**Vader: hahahahahahaha**

**Palpypie's Ghost: shut up Lord Vader**

**Vader: (makes Palpypie alive, ignites red and blue lightsabers, slice Palpypie in quarters, and stalks off)**

**Obi-Wan: what happened?**

**Tigerstar: Palpypie died three times**

**Obi-Wan: cool**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and sorry about the long author's note, I'll update soon but it will probably be until next week**


	3. A Trip to Alderaan

**Blaze: yay! Chapter 2**

**Darth: yay! New chapter**

**Blaze: woohoo! This chapter is the second to last chapter**

**Darth: (pulls out blaster)**

**Blaze: (pulls out blaster)**

**Palpypie: hiya peoples**

**Blaze and Darth: (blasts Palpypie to bits)**

**Palpypie's Ghost: that was mean**

**Blaze: here is chapter 2 and I hope that you like it and sorry if its' that short, as for Vader not being burned, I figured it would be a good idea to have at least one story where Vader was not burned. Oh and this is going to be a short story and it's not a **_**Vader Redemption **_**or **_**Dark Luke **_**story, I'm just letting ya know that.**

* * *

**Imaginary Reality**

**Chapter 2**

**A Trip to Alderaan**

* * *

The specter of the Force was still there, Vader cold sense him as he made his way down the hallways toward the communication chambers, he spotted Captain Piett walking to his side. "Hello Lord Vader, Emperor Palpatine wishes to speak with you," Piett said saluting.

"Yes, I know," Vader replied calmly as he made his way down the hallway and into the communication chambers before he knelt down on the knee pad and lowered his helmeted head. The larger than life holographic image of Emperor Palpatine appeared before him and Vader could sense almost immediately that Palpatine was upset.

"Lord Vader, I assumed you would contact me when the mission at Omwat was complete," Palpatine said coolly.

"I know, Master, we have as of yet to finish the mission here, the Imperial troopers are still looking for the Rebel spy that escaped here and I cannot say if they have found them yet as they have not yet contacted me. I know the spy is still on Omwat but I cannot pinpoint his location," Vader replied.

"Good, I have also sensed a slight disturbance in the Force, when you are finished at Omwat, I want you to make a trip to Alderaan and make sure that nothing out of the ordinary is happening with Senator Bail Organa. I have a feeling he may sympathetic toward the Rebel Alliance," Palpatine said.

"And you think this disturbance is somewhere at or near Alderaan?"

"Yes, I have sensed it there and I wish for you to find the source of this disturbance one you are done at Omwat, am I clear?" Palpatine said.

"Yes, my Master, I will head there as soon as we find the Rebel Spy here at Omwat," Vader said lowering his head.

"Good, Lord Vader," Palpatine replied and then he was gone, his holgraphic image flickering before vanishing and Vader slowly rose to his feet, his raspy breath seemed to quicken slightly but he managed to get it under control.

"Who was that?" the sudden sound of the Force ghost's voice caused Vader to whirl around in time to see the ghost floating behind him, the ghost's blue eyes were narrowed and it took Vader a moment to realize only his head was in the communication chambers.

"What are you doing here? I told you to stay in my chambers!" Vader snapped angrily.

"Sorry but technically I'm not out of the chambers, part of me is still in it," Luke replied with a slight shrug and he disappeared, Vader let out a long sigh that sounded like a hiss through his vocoder and he made his way out of the room. When he reentered his chambers, Luke was there, floating in and out of the pod in the center of the room.

"Stop doing that!" Vader snapped angrily and Luke poked his head out of the pod, fear crossed his gaze but he stepped out of the pod before floating over to join Vader.

"So what was that about?" he asked curiously.

"What was what about?"

"That ugly man you were speaking with."

Vader scowled behind the mask. "You would do well not to insult the Emperor to his face," he said coolly.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, since, apparently I'm a ghost, what can he do to me? By the way, how the blazes did this happen anyway?" he asked.

Vader shrugged as he made his way to he meditation pod. "I cannot say," he said.

"Well, neither can I, I was just trying to escape the pain my Uncle was inflicting on me and then, all of a sudden, I was here, I don't even know how I did it," Luke admitted floating into the pod as Vader took a seat in the center of the pod before narrowing his eyes as the ghost in front of him.

Now that he had a chance to examine the ghost more clearly, he noticed that the ghost looked to be only eight standard years of age, he was small and slender for his age, his hair was a sandy blonde and his eyes were a startlingly bright blue. What seemed even more strange was the bright Force presence that came off of the boy.

The boy reminded Vader slightly of his former self and he quickly pushed the dark memories to the back of his mind. He wasn't going to go back down memory lane, every time he went down memory lane, he found himself reliving the pain and the distress that had been with him for the last eight years.

Luke, as if noticing Vader was deep in thought, walked over to join him. "You know, my Uncle and Aunt always made you out to be an evil person but I don't see that in you," he said smiling, a bright smile on such an innocent face that it once again reminded Vader of who he had once been and he was lucky his mask was hiding the emotions that were flashing across his eyes, the emotions that he had been trying hard to suppress.

"Is that so? You said that your Uncle was abusing you?" Vader asked suddenly remembering what the young boy had told him earlier. He also remembered that child abuse was one of the laws that Palpatine kept into play when the Republic fell and he wanted to know who would do such a thing to such a young and innocent boy.

Vader felt a bit shocked to feel the protectiveness surge through his veins and he pushed it aside. He gazed at the ghost of the boy in front of him as he waited for Luke to reply. Luke seemed to hesitate for a while and Vader could sense the despair that he was projecting through the Force sensitivity that he was feeling from the ghost.

"Yeah, he was," Luke murmured softly. "I don't know why but he always seemed to hate me. He always hit me and he kept calling me the son of a bastard and I don't even know who my father is."

"You do not? And this uncle of yours has been beating you? When did this start happening?" Vader demanded wondering why in the world someone would break an Empi re law by beating his own nephew.

Luke shrugged. "He's been beating me for the last eight years, when I first came to him when I was little more than a few days old, from what my Aunt told me, he started drinking and he started hitting me," he said, his voice sounded really sad.

"Who is your uncle?" Vader asked.

Luke frowned. "I'm not supposed to be talking about him to anyone," he admitted.

"I need to know this if I am to find this man and deal with him, he is breaking an Empire Law by abusing a child and he must be arrested," Vader said, he wasn't about to tell the boy that he was going to kill Luke's uncle because he didn't want to scare him. But Vader felt scum like that shouldn't be allowed to live another moment.

"He's breaking a law? But why would he do that?" Luke asked his eyes were wide as he floated around the meditation pod.

"Who is your uncle?" Vader demanded not answering Luke's questions because he knew that if he answered even one of Luke's questions, a dozen more would just pour out, its' already happened once today and Vader didn't really want to answer a bunch of questions.

"Well, his name's Owen," Luke replied and Vader stiffened at the mention of his stepbrother's name and he narrowed his eyes.

"Owen?" he echoed. "Owen Lars?"

"Yeah, I thinks that's his last name anyway."

Vader felt anger go through him and he welcomed the anger that was crawling through his veins. His own stepbrother, no _Anakin's_, stepbrother was abusing a child and also breaking a law that was still held up by the Empire. "Where is Lars?" he demanded.

"Um, I assume he's still on Tatooine. I don't even know where I am really, well, other than here that is," Luke said.

Vader nodded before getting to his feet. "I will send someone to deal with your incompetent Uncle and bring him back here," he said. "I have to be quick as the Emperor wants me to head out toward Alderaan."

"What's Alderaan?"

"It's a planet that lies in the Mid-Rim," replied Vader.

"Oh okay, is Uncle Owen going to jail for a really long time?" Luke asked curiously as he continued to pace in the meditation pod.

"Yes, for a really long time," Vader replied calmly. "Now, if you will excuse me, will you please leave me alone for a while so that I may meditate?"

"Why? Does it have something to do with that helmet of yours?" Luke asked. "Why do you have that helmet anyway?"

The questions that poured out of Luke's mouth caused a very small smile to cross Vader's scarred features and he quickly pushed the smile away, his eyes narrowing. "Because I cannot live without it on unless I am someplace special," he replied.

"But why don't you want me here? Is this the place that you can live without that helmet? Would you die if I stayed here instead of leaving you?" Luke asked.

Vader shook his head. "I would not want a boy to see me this way," he replied calmly though, on the inside, he was still wondering why this boy was here. The Force had sent the boy to him but Vader couldn't seem to figure out what that was. But for some reason, the boy aroused a sensation Vader has not felt in a long time, a sensation of protectiveness.

_Why the Force would I feel this way for a mere boy? I am a dark lord of the Sith I shouldn't be feeling this way,_ Vader told himself silently but, strangely, in his partially nonexistent heart, he knew it was true. He was feeling protective of this abused boy but he was also wondering why his idiot stepbrother would abuse his own nephew.

Then something that he hadn't realized sprang in his mind, Owen Lars was abusing his _nephew!_ _But Owen doesn't have any other brothers or sisters other than…_ Vader broke off as he gazed at the small boy in front of him. If his son had been alive, he would be this age as of now and Vader shook his head not wanting to think that way. But the truth was staring at him right in the face.

This boy was the nephew of Owen Lars, Anakin Skywalker's stepbrother.

This boy had the Force sensitivity that was only suppressed by that of Anakin Skywalker.

And this boy looked identical to Anakin Skywalker.

This boy had to be Anakin Skywalker's son and, Vader knew, that meant, this boy was his son. His son was alive! And that meant Padmé must have survived long enough to name Luke and that also meant that Palpatine lied to him.

Luke, as if sensing the anger in Vader, floated backwards a few steps. "I'm sorry," he said quickly, his voice filled with fear and Vader glanced at him, his breath quickening and he hadn't realized his posture suggested someone that was about ready to burst with anger.

"Do not be sorry, what is your full name, young one?" asked Vader after a moment of silence as he struggled to get his thoughts together. He couldn't believe what he had put together until he got the information that he required and all he needed was one name and then he could look it up on the holonet database.

"Luke Skywalker," Luke declared proudly.

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Very well," he said before he turned around in his seat to look at the navacomputer. "Will you leave me alone for a while?"

"No." Vader scowled angrily and Luke, as if sensing the anger, quickly floated backwards. "I'm sorry, I'll leave now," he said quickly his eyes were wild with fear.

Vader sighed, it wouldn't do him any good if he scared the living daylights out of the boy, especially if he wanted to get to know the boy and, perhaps, learn where he is so that he may bring the boy to his rightful place at Vader's side. "Do not be afraid of me, young one," he said finally after a few moment's of silence.

"But every time Uncle Owen got angry at me, he would hit me," Luke whimpered.

"I cannot hit you if I wanted to, you are nothing but a ghost, as I recall," Vader replied calmly. "You may stay if you'd like but I have to look up some information."

Luke, his eyes were still glittering with fear, nodded and he floated to Vader's side as he turned his helmeted gaze to the navacomputer and quickly typed in the name 'Luke Skywalker' in the information database. It wasn't long before a page appeared and Vader read quickly through it.

Name: Luke Anakin Skywalker

Age: 8 standard years

Gender: male

Birthplace: Polis Massa

Mother: Padmé Naberrie Amidala

Father: Anakin Skywalker

Siblings: unknown

Luke frowned. "I never knew my father's name was Anakin, or that my middle name was the same as my father's," he said smiling slightly.

"You don't know who your parents are?" Vader asked turning his head from the confirmation that the ghost boy in front of him was his son.

Luke shook his head. "My Aunt and Uncle never told me," he replied calmly.

Vader nodded once before standing up as the door opened and Captain Piett walked into the chambers. "My Lord?" Piett said lowering his head in greeting. Luke floated over to Piett and began floating around him, waving at him and attempting to get his attention but Piett just gazed at Vader as he waited for the dark lord to reply.

"What is it?" asked Vader.

"My Lord, we have completed the mission to Omwat, the Rebel Spy has been found and is now in custody onboard the _Avenger_. What are your orders?" asked Piett.

"I want a squad of Stormtroopers to leave the _Executor_ to Tatooine and find a man named Owen Lars. Bring him back to the _Executor_, I also want the rest of the fleet to head out toward Alderaan," Vader ordered.

"Yes sir," Piett replied saluting.

"You are dismissed."

Piett saluted before he made his way out of the meditation chambers and Vader glanced at Luke exasperatedly. "You are lucky they cannot see or hear you," he muttered.

Luke smiled slightly. "Sorry, I just wanted to se if it was true that no one could see or hear me," he replied.

If he could, Vader would have rolled his eyes skyward but he didn't, instead he just stood there examining the boy he now knew was his son. The boy who had been abused and, possibly, killed by Vader's own stepbrother. _Owen Lars is going to pay for what he did to my son,_ Vader thought determinably.

~*~

The appearance of the Star Destroyer in orbit around Alderaan caused panic to rise up inside of Beru. Beru was currently keeping watch over Luke with Leia at her side and she could tell there was a Star Destroyer in orbit because of the many Stormtroopers that were gathering together.

"Vader's here," Bail murmured walking into the room that had been given to Luke. "We need to get Luke to Winter's house. Winter said she'd watch over him with her mom while Vader is here."

Beru nodded before gazing at her nephew. The boy looked so peaceful, his eyes were closed, his loose sandy blonde hair was in his face and Beru absentmindedly pushed the hair out of her nephew's face. "Can he be moved?" she asked Liana.

"He is not in immediate danger so you may hurry if you wish to get him to Winter's house before Vader comes here," Liana replied.

Bail nodded before he reached forward and gently picked Luke into his arms. "Leia, run ahead and tell Winter and her mom that we are on our way," he said.

"All right, Dad," Leia replied before she hurried past Bail and made her way toward the small house that lay behind the palace at Aldera. Bail and Beru walked quickly after them with the unconscious Luke in Bail's arms.

Beru glanced up at the Alderaanian Senator. "When Vader comes here, I think he should know I'm here. Obi-Wan told me to tell him the truth about Owen but what should I say about how I got here?" she asked.

Bail smiled. "Tell him you contacted me and told me about your abusive husband and I sent someone to pick you up," he said.

Beru nodded in reply. A few minutes later, after they placed Luke in Winter's mom's care, Beru and Bail made their way onto the landing area outside of the palace at Aldera. The Imperial Shuttle landed on the ground and Stormtroopers made their way out of it when it landed.

Just behind them came Vader and Beru narrowed her eyes as she gazed at her brother in law for the first time since her mother in law, Shmi Skywalker, died. Vader had changed much in those years, Obi-Wan was right, he was more mechanical than man. He was over two meters tall and he was wearing a suit with a black mask over his face.

Bail stepped forward to greet him. "Hello Lord Vader, this is a most unexpected surprise," he said.

"The Emperor sensed something was amiss here so he went me to investigate it," Vader replied and Beru winced at the cool voice. Vader turned his helmeted gaze to Beru and for a long moment he was silent until he finally said, "Beru Lars, I am a bit surprised to find you here."

"Well, I had to come, Lord Vader, my husband was abusing me and I had to get out of there," Beru said.

Vader tipped his helmeted head to one side. "Your husband?" he echoed and Beru knew he knew she was talking about Owen Lars, his stepbrother.

"Yes, about ten years ago he started drinking and then he started beating me so I called Bail and he sent me a transport to pick me up," Beru replied.

"How did you manage to find Bail's frequency? Let alone send a transmission this far into the mid-rim from Tatooine?"

Beru shrugged, struggling to come up with a good lie. "There's this offworlder who arrived on Tatooine and he agreed to let me send a transmission from his ship when he heard my case," she lied easily.

"I see."

"Would it not be better to speak inside, my Lord?" Bail asked gesturing toward the palace.

Vader nodded once before following Bail as he led the way into the palace and Beru, uncomfortably, found herself walking side by side with the man that had once been her brother in-law. Vader was silent and Beru began to wonder what was on the dark lord's mind.

~*~

"She can't see me," Luke said sadly gazing at his aunt as he floated beside Vader deeper into the palace at Alderaan.

Vader didn't reply and Luke figured that was because he didn't want to be seen as crazy. Luke frowned slightly. "What's she doing here? And where am I? Am I even still alive? Did Owen kill me?" he said, questions pouring out of his mouth like water cascaded down from a waterfall.

Vader glanced swiftly at him, a look that Luke took as a 'shut up' glance, and he quickly clamped his mouth shut. Vader turned his gaze back to Bail who was now talking and Luke peered closely at the Senator. "Are you planning on staying long, my Lord?" he asked.

"Only a few days," Vader replied. "I must return to Coruscant soon."

"I see, I will have a room prepared for you if you so wish."

"That would suffice."

"Couldn't you at least say thank you?" Luke muttered glaring at the helmeted dark man at his side. Judging by the anger he could, somehow, feel coming off of Vader, Vader wasn't about ready to listen to a little boy's suggestions.

Bail nodded before stopping when they reached a room. "You may stay here for now, if you wish. I assure you nothing is going on against the Empire, Alderaan is still loyal to the Emperor," he said.

"I should assume so, for your sake," Vader said coolly before he nodded a sharp goodbye to Bail and Beru and slipped into the room. Luke started to follow Beru but, realizing Beru couldn't' see him, sighed and floated into the room where Vader was staying.

"She says that she was given transportation off of Tatooine and that was how she got here, I cannot say whether or not you are still alive nor as to where you are. As for Beru not seeing you, that is understandable, no one onboard the _Executor_ could see you either," Vader said and Luke realized he had answered the questions that he had asked earlier.

Luke floated over to Vader's side as the taller man sat down. He figured because he was a ghost he wouldn't be able to sit down so he just stayed at Vader's side. "Why are you so mean to everyone?" he asked.

Vader glared at him and Luke drifted backwards a few steps and Vader let out a long hissing sigh. "I apologize," he said and Luke, a bit startled, stared at him. Vader glowered at him. "I do not apologize often so you should be thankful that you are actually receiving an apology. I do not mean to frighten you."

"Why?"

"It is a long story."

"What is?"

"I cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"You ask too many questions, young one," Vader said though Luke noticed there was less anger in his voice. Vader continued to gaze at him before his helmeted head looked down and Luke frowned before he floated to Vader's side before placing his ghostly hand on Vader's. Vader gazed at him for a long moment but he didn't withdrew his hand.

"I wish I knew where you were," Vader murmured. "You do not deserve such ruthless treatment from that imbecile."

"Are you even sure I'm alive?" Luke asked.

Vader shook his head. "I know you are still alive, young Luke, I feel it in the Force. You are in a coma but I cannot find where you are located," he replied.

"What's a coma?"

"It means you are asleep and you may be asleep for a very long time. It would appear your uncle harmed you so much that you fell into a coma. I cannot say what happened to you after that and why Beru is here and you aren't with her but I figure Beru sent you to a place were there is better medical equipment before she came here," Vader replied.

Luke frowned. "But Beru wouldn't abandon me," he protested.

Vader look generally confused, which was an odd thing to see coming from the dark lord. "I cannot see Beru doing that either," he said.

"You know Beru?"

"Yes, I did not know her long, your father knew her longer."

"You knew my father?!" Luke exclaimed his eyes shooting wide with shock.

"Indeed I did, very well in fact," Vader replied.

"Was he a good friend of yours?"

"You could say that."

"What was he like?"

"He was a good pilot and a very good friend."

Luke smiled slightly. "I wish I knew him, he died before I was born," he murmured. He saw Vader stiffen at his side but when he glanced at him, Vader relaxed and tipped his helmeted head slightly.

"I know, I wish you had known him too," he murmured.

"Was he an Imperial?"

"You can say that."

"Why won't anyone talk about him to me?"

Vader shrugged. "I do not know," he admitted. "I cannot say why your guardians would keep information of your father a secret but I figure its' because your uncle never liked your father and maybe that is why he abused you. You reminded him of his brother and he took out his anger at his brother on you."

Luke lowered his head. "If I am still alive, will I ever see my aunt again? And what about you? If I wake up, will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"Maybe so, young Luke, maybe so."

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yay! New chapter**

**Darth: This is going to be a short story?**

**Blaze: yup, it might be shorter than **_**To Wish Upon a Star**_

**Darth: really?**

**Blaze: really, I just hope I get some more reviews**

**Darth: you should put a number of reviews you want**

**Blaze: I would but some people get mad when I do that**

**Tigerstar: please review, Blaze wants at least thirty five reviews before she posts the next chapter**

**Blaze: (ignites lightsaber)**

**Tigerstar: I'm just saying what's on your mind so bleh (walks off to ThunderClan)**

**Blaze: (sighs) this is the second to last chapter, the next chapter is the last chapter and I know that its' short and I probably won't do a sequel**


	4. Truth Be Told

**Blaze: yay! The next chapter! I'm still mad at Tigerstar though**

**Darth: why?**

**Blaze: I don't know, he's just being stupid**

**Darth: Tigerstar is stupid**

**Tigerstar: I am not Palpypie**

**Blaze: I never said you were, Palpypie's a dumbass, you're stupid, there's a huge difference**

**Tigerstar: thank God**

**Palpypie: I'm not a dumbass!**

**Blaze: (pulls out bazooka)**

**Palpypie: (takes off running)**

**Blaze: (puts away bazooka and laughs) here is chapter 3 and I hope you like it and thanks to everyone that has reviewed my story so far, you guys are the best and sorry about Tigerstar's idiocy last chapter and yes the secret is revealed in this chapter, it is also going to be the last chapter of this story, I doubt there will be a sequel so I'm warning you know that this is how this story ends, aside from the Epilogue that is, the Epilogue should come out next week at the most.**

**

* * *

**

**Imaginary Reality**

**Chapter 3**

**Truth Be Told**

**

* * *

**

Late that same night, Beru made her way down the walkway toward Winter's home, being as quiet as she possibly could. She wanted to see her nephew and she felt a bit sorry for the boy. She wanted Luke to wake up the Liana told her that it wasn't likely Luke would be waking up anytime soon. She said that Luke was very close to giving up on living because of the many wounds that he has suffered and Beru was worried.

She didn't want to lose Luke, Luke reminded her of Shmi Skywalker and he also reminded her of the man her brother in law had been, the man known as Anakin Skywalker. She knocked on the door and it opened to reveal the white haired Winter. She nodded in greeting before stepping aside and Beru slipped into the room before making her way toward the room where Luke was located.

She sat down beside the bed before stretching out a hand and gently placing it on Luke's hand. Luke looked so peaceful and Beru couldn't help but smile slightly as she gently placed a hand on her nephew's forehead.

Luke was cold and yet there was a warmth to him that told her that he was still alive but Liana was hinting that Luke wouldn't survive. Liana had warned Beru that Luke may never wake up from his coma and Beru bit her lip. _What would Obi-Wan say if he knew that Luke may be dying?_ She wondered silently.

She wanted to contact Obi-Wan to tell her that she arrived at Alderaan safely but she knew there was too much of a risk. If Vader caught her talking with Obi-Wan, he may kill her for conspiring with a Jedi. Beru shook her head, she couldn't let Vader know that Obi-Wan was still alive, if she died, she knew that there may be no one to take care of Luke.

She also knew that Luke may not wake up if she was not there and Beru let out a long sigh. She only wanted to see the lively and energetic boy up and about again, she couldn't bear to just watch him lying there.

She gently kissed Luke's forehead. "You'll wake up soon, Luke, I know you will," she said softly but she knew, in her heart, that Liana was right. Luke wouldn't be waking up from his coma and that very thought tore at her heart.

~*~

Luke gazed at his aunt as his aunt walked out of the house. He didn't know where his aunt had been, he only just spotted Beru nearby, walking through the gardens of Alderaan. Luke floated beside his aunt but every time he attempted to touch his aunt, his hand would pass right through him.

It wasn't like Vader, Luke could actually feel Vader just as he could hear him, see him, and speak with him. Luke wanted to know where his body was and he wanted nothing more than to walk around again.

Beru was still walking through the gardens when she stopped and Luke glanced up in time to find Vader making his way into the gardens. Vader glanced at him before turning his gaze to Beru. "Hello Beru," he greeted him.

"Lord Vader," Beru replied lowering her head in greeting though Luke caught a sense of fear in his aunt's eyes.

"You do not need to be afraid, you know who I am, don't you?"

"I know who you once were," Beru replied calmly.

Vader scowled but Luke was gazing back and forth between them, unable to figure out what his aunt was talking about. "What did she mean by that?" he asked curiously.

Vader glanced at him before turning his helmeted gaze to Beru. "I am only wondering what ever happened to the boy that was with you," he asked.

Beru paled visibly and Luke frowned, not knowing why Beru was paling. "What's the matter with her?" he asked curiously.

Vader didn't respond to Luke's question as he waited for Beru to reply. Beru seemed to be fumbling for an answer. "I don't know what you are talking about, my Lord," she said quickly.

"Do not lie to me, Beru, I know when you are lying, where is the boy?" Vader demanded angrily.

"It's much too late to talk about this, um, my Lord, I think we should ask her again tomorrow morning, maybe she's just sleepy and not remembering," Luke suggested, he figured it was around midnight and anyone up at this time of day is bound to be sleepy.

"We will continue our conversation in the morning," Vader said and Luke heard Beru let out an almost inaudible sigh of relief.

"Yes, my Lord," she said before she bowed and quickly made her getaway. Luke watched her go before he floated over to join Vader.

"She seemed afraid of you, why's that?" he asked.

Vader shrugged. "Many people are afraid of me," he said. "I think its' because of the suit that I am forced to wear."

Luke nodded once. "Out of curiosity, why did she pale when you mentioned that you knew I was with her?" he asked.

Vader shrugged again. "I figure it is because she knows where your body is but she is unwilling to reveal its' location to me," he replied.

"Why?"

"I cannot say," Vader said and Luke narrowed his eyes, he knew instantly that Vader was keeping something to him.

"You're keeping something from me," said Luke. "Why are you keeping something from me?"

Vader hissed and Luke figured it was just a sigh. "Very well, I will tell you the truth, let's go to my rooms," he said before he turned around toward the palace and Luke floated after him as he led the way into the palace.

When they arrived at his room, Vader led the way inside and Luke floated in beside him before making his way to Vader's side. Vader gazed at him. "I know you will not understand when I tell you the truth," he said.

Luke frowned. "What do you mean I won't understand the truth?" he asked curiously.

"It will be hard for you to believe."

"Will you just tell me? Please?" Luke asked floating to Vader's side and placing his ghostly hand on Vader's. Vader stiffened slightly before he slowly relaxed and Luke figured he was just now getting used to the fact that he was the only one that could see, hear and apparently feel Luke, even though he was a ghost.

"Very well, I told you that I knew your father very well, did I not?"

"Yeah, you did."

"Needless to say, I knew him better than most," Vader replied before he turned his helmeted gaze to the ghost that was floating at his side. "I am your father, Luke."

Luke gazed at Vader in shock, unable to comprehend what he was hearing. "Wait, how can you be my father?" he protested. "My father died before I was born."

"I was not killed before you were born, it is a long, complicated story that I may explain to you when you are older but I will tell you this, I did not know you were born. Your birth was kept from me and that is why I was unable to take you away from your abusive uncle," Vader said.

Luke, realizing that had been what he was about to ask, narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I was going to ask that?" he protested.

Vader tipped his head to one side. "The Force," he replied.

"Isn't that how I got here?"

"Yes, your thoughts are projected quite clearly through the Force, as is your worry for your Aunt Beru," Vader replied.

"I hope Aunt Beru is going to be all right," Luke murmured.

"I know, I will speak with her tomorrow, I know she knows where your body is and I am sure we can figure out what happened to cause this," Vader said.

"You won't hurt her, will you?" Luke asked worry in his voice.

"I will not harm her, Luke, do not worry."

"Okay," Luke said smiling.

~*~

Beru narrowed her eyes as she made her way toward Vader's room and she let out a long sigh when she spotted Bail making his way to his side. "Where are you going, Beru?" he asked curiously.

"Vader wants to talk to me, I think he knows about Luke," Beru whispered.

Bail narrowed his eyes. "I do not think he would harm Luke if he found out," he said.

"But what if he turns Luke into what he has become? And what about the Emperor? I don't think Palpatine would let Luke live if he knew that Vader was…" Beru didn't complete her statement but Bail nodded, understanding what she was about to say.

"I cannot say, Beru, you must go speak with Vader, I will check on Winter and Leia," Bail said and Beru nodded before walking toward into the room.

She waited until she heard Vader's, "enter," and she slowly made her way into the room. Vader was sitting nearby, his helmeted head was lifted and Beru was a bit uneasy at the red gaze that was trained on him.

"You wished to talk to me?" she asked making her way into the room.

"Yes, please sit," Vader replied, his helmeted gaze never left Beru as Beru hesitantly made her way to the couch and she sat down. Vader was silent for a long moment and he seemed to be staring at a spot that was over Beru's shoulder.

"I know about Luke," he said finally and a bit bluntly. Beru paled, her eyes widening and she struggled to regain herself.

"What?" she asked finally.

"I know that Luke is my son and I know that you know where he is. I also know that Luke is in a coma because of what my imbecilic stepbrother did to him," Vader said.

Beru lowered her head, unable to keep the sadness out of her eyes. _How did he find out?_ She wondered silently.

"If you must know, Luke told me himself about how Owen beat him and that his name was Luke Skywalker, and I sense that Luke is in a coma," Vader said and Beru, realizing Vader had picked the question out of her mind, glanced up at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Vader demanded when Beru didn't reply right away. "It was that damn Kenobi, wasn't it? I knew Kenobi was still alive but I did not think he would have kept my own _son_ away from me."

Beru swallowed. "From what Obi-Wan has told me, he wasn't keeping Luke from you, he was keeping him from Palpatine. He wouldn't tell me why but I think its' because Palpatine may consider Luke to be a threat," she said.

Vader nodded and Beru felt relieved when she noticed the dark lord's anger was starting to fade. "I know, Palpatine would consider my son a threat but I think I should have known that he was my son," he said.

Beru sighed. "Luke's in a coma and the medic Liana said that he may not wake up from it, I think he's dying," she said.

Vader stiffened. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Liana said that, she said that Luke seems to be giving up on the will to live," Beru replied.

Vader flinched again and Beru heard him murmur something under his breath but she couldn't' figure out what he had said. "Where is he?" he asked finally.

Beru sighed. "At a friend's house," she said softly.

"I want to see him."

Beru sighed. "I'll tell Bail," she murmured before she got to her feet and walked out of the room with Vader watching her go.

~*~

"You aren't going to hurt Bail or Aunt Beru, are you?" Luke's voice asked as Vader made his way down the hallway toward the medbay where his son's body had been transferred. Beru had told Bail the truth and Bail agreed to let Vader see his son, as it would probably prevent Princess Leia from becoming fatherless.

Vader glanced at Luke. "No, I will not harm them," he said.

"What did you mean when you said I was a threat to the Emperor?" Luke asked as he floated at Vader's side.

"I said that because you are powerful in the Force and if Palpatine knew about you, he may force me to kill you. That is why when we find a way to get you out of your coma, I am going to leave," Vader said.

"I can't come with you?" Luke asked sadly.

Vader shook his head. "As I told you, if Palpatine discovers you are alive, he will force me to kill you and I cannot do that," he said.

Luke frowned. "Do I have to go back to Tatooine with my Uncle?" he asked.

"Your Uncle is being held in a maximum security facility on Coruscant, I had him transferred there when he was arrested on Tatooine, he won't be getting out. I think it would be best if you stay here on Alderaan," Vader replied.

Luke shook his head. "But I want to go with you!" he protested.

"I'm afraid you cannot, if you do not want to stay here on Alderaan, I'm sure I can find someplace where you would be safe, like maybe Naboo," Vader said and emotions once again surged through his veins. In the short time that he has known his son, Vader was starting to experience memories of the time he had spent on Naboo.

Luke narrowed his eyes. "What's Naboo like?" he asked.

"It's beautiful, there are waterfalls, forests, and a beautiful capitol city known as Theed, you would like it there, it is much better than the dustball known as Tatooine," Vader replied.

Luke gazed sadly at his father. "But Aunt Beru said that I'm dying," he protested.

"You are here so that tells me you are still alive," replied Vader.

"But what am I supposed to do?"

"I don't know." Vader walked into the medbay before gazing at his son's body for the first time. Luke, just as he looked as in spirit form, was slender, small in build, his skin was pale and he was motionless. Vader made his way to the boy's side before stretching out a gloved hand and gently touching his son's cold face. He glanced up at Luke's spirit that was floating at his side and Luke gazed back at him.

"I'm glad I was able to get to know you, father," the spirit murmured softly. "I love you, father."

Vader stiffened at the three words that were whispered toward him and his breath seemed to intensify but he managed to calm it down. His breath rasped through his respirator as the boy that was his son gazed at him, as if expecting him to say those three words back to him.

Luke frowned. "Father? Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Vader muttered.

"Did I do something wrong? Don't you love me?" Luke asked.

Vader had to look away from his son's spirit and he could almost instantly feel the pain coming off of Luke. He glanced back at Luke and frowned when he noticed that Luke was starting to fade and the machine that displayed his heart rate was starting to slow. "Luke?" he said softly.

"You don't love me," Luke's fading voice whispered.

Vader took a deep breath when he realized what was happening, his son was alive and well and all he wanted was to know that his father loved him. Vader didn't know what to say but he could tell immediately that that was the reason the Force had sent Luke to him. A small part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker was reawakening and Vader didn't try and quench that part of him.

He stretched out a gloved hand to touch Luke's cold skin before he turned his helmeted gaze to Luke. "I do love you, Luke," he murmured softly. "I have only just found you but I have loved you ever since your mother told me that she was pregnant with you. My life as a Sith Lord prevents me from feeling such love but I still feel it inside of me." Vader knew instantly that it wasn't the dark lord inside of him that had said that, it was the part of him that was still Anakin Skywalker.

Anakin still lived on inside of him and Vader knew instantly that his former self was fighting against his dark self. It was as if reality and imagination was starting to collide, the reality that his son was dying and the imaginary life that Anakin had created when he was driven away the day he became Vader. And Anakin was now fighting against the imaginary life he created and the reality that his other self was facing.

Luke gazed at him. "Do you mean that?" he asked.

"Yes, I mean that, Son," Vader replied.

Luke gazed at him before he floated over to the his still body and he placed his hand on his own still body. Vader watched as the spirit of Luke disappeared and the heart rate displayed on the machine began to beat at a regular pace. Vader gazed down at Luke's body just as he stirred and blinked open electric blue eyes.

The part of him that was still Anakin smiled as he gazed at his son, while the part of him that was still Vader was attempting to push Anakin away, back into the imaginary life the latter had created. But Anakin wasn't going anywhere, Anakin was there to stay and Vader, himself, found himself being thrown to the back of his own mind.

Luke sat up slowly before gazing at Vader for a long moment, his innocent blue eyes locked on Vader's helmeted gaze. "Father?" he said and Anakin smiled beneath his helmet at the sound of his son's voice, no longer a whisper in the Force but a real live voice that everyone, not just him, could hear.

"Son," he replied softly.

Luke smiled slightly at his father. "Thank you," he whispered.

Vader frowned tipping his helmeted head to one side. "For what?" he asked.

"For opening up to me and proving to me that my father is alive," Luke replied.

"I told you that I was still alive," Vader pointed out.

"You aren't my real father, you are just a shadow of who my father really is."

Vader was shocked to hear something so logical come out of the mouth of an eight-year-old boy but Luke was right. Vader wasn't Luke's father, Vader was just as shadow of Anakin Skywalker, Anakin was Luke's true father.

"Do you want to know who your father is before he turned into me?" Vader asked finally.

Luke nodded once.

"He's name was Anakin Skywalker and he was a Jedi Knight."

Luke smiled slightly though Vader saw surprise in his son's eyes. "And yet my real father hasn't turned into you fully. I don't understand the Force but the Force did send me to you, send me in a form that only you can see and hear. And I think he sent me for the mere reason of awakening the part of you that is still Anakin Skywalker."

Vader stayed silent for a long moment and when he spoke, it wasn't he who was talking, it was Anakin, no longer imprisoned in his imaginary reality. "I guess you are right, Luke," he murmured. "I must get going, I love you, my son, and I wish you well." With that, Vader turned around and made his way out of the medbay. In a way, a part of him was being left with his son, the part of him that had been living in an imaginary reality for the last eight years. And yet part of Anakin was staying with Vader as he walked away from the medbay on the planet Alderaan.

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: yes, that is how this story is ending**

**Darth: what? But there are so many questions?!**

**Blaze: yeah, I know, I might do a sequel but I doubt it**

**Darth: ah come on, but Anakin's reawakening and you're not going to continue this story?**

**Blaze: yeah, if I get enough reviews on this story, I might do a sequel**

**Darth: you better**

**Anakin: yeah**

**Tigerstar: yeah**

**Palpypie: no**

**Darth, Blaze, Anakin, and Tigerstar: who asked you?!**

**Palpypie: you can't do anything to me**

**Blaze: (blasts Palpypie into oblivion)**

**Oblivion: I don't want him**

**Blaze: (laughs) please review and if I a lot of reviews, I may post a sequel, the Epilogue will come soon but I don't know how soon**


	5. Epilogue: Redemption

**Blaze: sorry it's been over a week before I posted the Epilogue**

**Darth: are you doing a sequel?**

**Blaze: no**

**Darth: why not? (Whines)**

**Blaze: 'cause the way I'm ending this story won't allow me to do a sequel for Luke/Vader**

**Darth: WHY?!!!!**

**Blaze: DON'T YELL AT ME!**

**Darth: gee, sorry**

**Blaze: here's the epilogue and I hope that you like it, reviews are much appreciated**

* * *

**Imaginary Reality**

**Epilogue**

**Redemption**

* * *

_Approx. Sixteen Years Later…_

* * *

It has been over a decade, nearly two decades since the day the Lord Darth Vader found his son. And yet Vader still looked upon that day, looked back at it and remembered it as one of the most peaceful and blissful days since he became Vader. Anakin inside of him continued to fight against him and the Anakin was winning.

Sixteen years had gone by, sixteen years filled with battle and destruction, with pain and loss and the chaotic whirlwind of emotions clouded Vader's thoughts. The destruction of the first Death Star, the duel with Luke on Bespin, orchestrated by Emperor Palpatine though it was mostly planned out.

The duel on Bespin. Vader remembered that day, it was different than Palpatine had thought it would be for Vader and Luke did not duel to the death, they talked. They spoke of their lives before they met each other. Vader spoke to his son about the life he led when he was Anakin Skywalker and Luke spoke to his father about life with his abusive uncle.

Even now, Vader felt a small cold smile crossed his scarred face as he thought about Luke's abusive uncle and exactly what Vader did to him when he returned to Coruscant. Owen had been released from the Coruscant Correctional Facility soon after Vader returned but Vader quickly took care of him, with just one quick stroke of his lightsaber.

Vader felt sorry for Beru though, his sister in law had been on Alderaan when the idiot Tarkin used the beautiful planet for targeting practice when he was attempting to learn the location of the Rebel Alliance from Princess Leia. That was the first time Vader ever set his eyes upon his son since their meeting ten years earlier. He ignored them however though he didn't regret finally taking care of Obi-Wan Kenobi that day. He knew he scarred his son for life but Luke, though he wouldn't forget it, forgave Vader, much to his shock.

The Princess Leia, Captain Han Solo, the Wookie Chewbacca, and the Ambassador Lando Calrissian were shocked by the meeting Vader had with Luke on Bespin, five years following the Battle of Yavin. Even the bounty hunter Boba Fett was shocked by this turn of events for he fully expected to get Han Solo and deliver him to Jabba the Hutt. But Vader knew that Luke was good friends with Han and the part of him that was Anakin Skywalker shied away from the thought and so events changed dramatically.

Palpatine was furious when Vader reported to him, telling him that Luke, the Princess and Captain Solo had escaped him at Bespin. Vader could tell just by the feeling in the Force though his emotions were carefully hidden from his face. Vader didn't regret letting them go, however. More or less, Anakin didn't regret letting his son, the Princess, the Wookie and the Captain go.

But now a year following the conversation he held with his son on Bespin was when things began to change rapidly. The second Death Star was being constructed though it's weapons were fully operational and Palpatine wanted Vader to bring his son to him. Vader knew that Palpatine was going to turn him and then order Luke to kill Vader.

Vader knew that Luke was too pure and too good to turn though he did have his father's impatience. Luke was strong willed and independent and Vader had a feeling those two qualities will come in handy when he does face the Emperor.

The Emperor had laid a false trap to the Alliance, signaling to them that the second Death Star, supposedly incomplete, was above the forest moon of Endor. And the Alliance sent a strike team to attempt to take out the shield generator.

Luke went with them

Vader wanted so much to tell his son to stay away from Endor, he didn't want his son to meet Palpatine but Palpatine told him to not fail him again. Vader was ordered to bring Luke before him and Vader knew that Luke knew he was there, on the forest moon. Vader was near the shield generator, within the landing bay, waiting.

He knew that Luke would come to him, Luke told him through the Force that he would come, in spite of Vader telling him, no _begging_ him not to. Luke would still come and the part of him that was Anakin Skywalker grimaced at the thought of what Palpatine might do to his son.

As he waited for his son, he thought back on his life, more importantly, on the life he led with his wife, the beautiful Padmé Amidala. Just thinking about his beloved brought a single tear to his eye and it fell down his scarred face. He couldn't wipe it away if he wanted too because of the mask he was forced to wear.

Vader was still there. That was the only reason that Anakin was still doing the Emperor's bidding. The dark lord of the Sith Anakin had turned into was still inside of him though part of him had been destroyed when Anakin met his son for the first time, sixteen years ago.

Vader often thought back to that day on Alderaan, the day he nearly lost his son. It allowed him to continue to live and it allowed Anakin Skywalker the will to fight against the dark lord of the Sith that dominated his heart for so long.

Vader sensed his son's approach and walked over to the sliding doors just as they slide open. Luke was there, in cuffs with an imperial in front of him and two Stormtroopers on either side of him. Luke faced Vader definitely but the dark lord could sense the fear and the childlike innocence that the boy still projected through the Force.

"My Lord, this rebel surrendered to us but I believe there are more out there. He was armed only with these," the Imperial said handing Vader the hilt of two lightsabers, the first being newly made while the second was Vader's old lightsaber from when he had been a Jedi. "May I search for the rebels that may or may not be out there?"

Vader turned his helmeted gaze to the Imperial. "You may, bring whoever you find to me," he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," the Imperial said before he turned around and walked away. The Stormtroopers stood on either side of Luke until Vader waved them away and they made their way to the turbolift at the other end of the runner. Father and son gazed at each other for a long moment, silence was the only thing that existed between them.

"Father," Luke said softly.

"Son," Vader replied his voice equally as soft.

Luke gazed at him for a long moment. "Why are you still with the Empire, Father?" he asked softly. "After everything that has happened, why is it that Anakin Skywalker is still fighting against you? Are you not fighting as hard as you were when we first met?"

Vader narrowed his eyes. "Once you start down the dark path, Luke, it will forever dominate your destiny," he said.

"I don't believe that, father, and neither do you. The part of you that is Anakin Skywalker is trying to tell you that he wants to be set free," Luke said.

"You have not lost the logic that you had when we first met," Vader conceded. "But I must do what the Emperor commands of me."

"Why?"

Vader blinked, not expecting that to come from his son's lips. "Why what?" he asked.

"Why _must_ you do what the Emperor commands of you? You didn't when he told you to bring me to him on Bespin. You didn't when the Emperor commanded you to kill me after the destruction of the first Death Star. Why must you do the Emperor's bidding now?" Luke asked softly. He stepped forward though he couldn't do much because of his bound hands so instead he stood beside Vader, a calming, bright presence in the Force.

"I…" Vader began.

"Don't answer that," Luke said. "Do you remember when we first met, sixteen years ago?"

Vader nodded once.

"The Force sent me to you to reawaken the part of you that is Anakin Skywalker, my true father. The Force brought us together but if you continue to do the bidding of the Emperor, you will only tear us apart. The Force ties us together, the bond between us that formed, unknowingly, the day we meant will break if you take me before the Emperor," Luke said softly.

Vader stayed silent.

"You told me sixteen years ago that you loved me. At first I thought you only said it to make sure I lived but now that I think about it, you told me you loved me not because you wanted me to live but because you truly meant it."

Anakin knew that his son was right though Vader was still fighting him and Anakin was fighting back. For a long moment, only silence existed between father and son. "I do love you, Luke," Anakin said softly, in spite of Vader's protests. "But there isn't much I can do about it. The Emperor wants to see you."

"Come with me."

The three sudden words caused surprise to glitter in Vader's eyes and he turned his helmeted gaze to his son as his son faced him, he was so calm and in control of himself that Anakin felt a spark of pride go through him while Vader tried his best to quench it.

"Come with me," Luke repeated. "Leave this place, leave your life with the Emperor behind you. Join me."

"The Alliance would never accept me," Vader said.

"I will accept you, is that not all that matters?"

"I…No, I'm sorry Luke," Vader whispered.

Luke stepped forward until he was next to his father. If he could, Vader knew, he would have hugged him but the binds on his hands prevented him from doing so. Vader wanted so much to hug his son right now and he glanced over his shoulder before using the Force to close the doors where the Stormtroopers were waiting.

He waved his hands again and the cuffs around Luke's wrists came off. Luke took off the cuffs before rubbing his wrists and, just as Vader had expected, he hugged him. Vader hugged Luke back and held him close for a long while.

"I can't come back to the Alliance with you, Luke," Anakin whispered while Vader scowled angrily in the back of his mind.

Luke gazed at him. "Then don't, just come with me. Leave the Empire behind and come with me. I'll leave the Alliance and we can go off someplace in the Outer Rim, not Tatooine. We won't have to deal with the Empire or the Alliance or anything, we can just be by ourselves, a family."

Vader was silent for a long moment and he reached out with the Force, searching into Luke's mind. He noticed immediately that Luke was telling him the truth, he would leave the Alliance to be with his father. But he also detected another truth, another truth about a certain Alderaanian Princess.

Luke gazed up at him. "You saw," he said softly.

Vader was silent. "Leia's your sister?" he asked softly.

Luke nodded. "She doesn't understand what I told her when I told her there is still good in you. She doesn't believe me and her life is with the Alliance while I believe my life is with my father," he said.

Vader was silent for a long moment. "Kamino," he said finally.

"What?" Luke said glancing up.

"I know someone on Kamino. I'm not sure if she is still alive but she may be able to get me out of this suit. Also, Kamino is so far beyond the Outer Rim that the Empire would never think we'd go there."

Luke's eyes shot wide with shock. "Does that mean…?" he began.

"Yes, I will go with you, Luke, but we must leave now if we are to get away from Endor before the Emperor finds out."

"What about the shield generator?"

A small smile crossed Vader's scarred face. "I have a suggestion, can you contact the rebels here on Endor?" he asked.

Luke nodded.

"Good, tell them to stay clear of the shield generator, say it's a trap, say anything just keep them away from the generator."

"What are you going to do, Father?"

Vader smiled slightly before he pulled out his comlink and the holographic image of Admiral Piett appeared. "Admiral Piett?" Vader said.

"What is it, my Lord?" Piett asked.

"Is this a secure line?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Good, you have always been loyal to me, Piett, not the Emperor. That is why I ask for a favor, a big favor that will help to bring peace back to the galaxy."

"Anything, my Lord."

"Good, all I ask is when the Alliance arrives, do not fire on them. Instead, send a few kamikaze bombers to destroy the shield generator."

Piett's eyes widened in shock. "But what about the Emperor?" he said.

"You let me worry about the Emperor, Piett, but I want you to do this. If you have to, put some starships on autopilot and set the course for the generator. I don't care how you do it, just destroy the generator."

"Yes, my Lord," Piett said saluting before his holographic image disappeared.

Luke gazed at his father. "Are you sure he is more loyal to you than to the Emperor?" he asked.

"He was the one that allowed you, Leia, Solo and the Wookie escape Bespin after I ordered him to," Vader replied.

Luke nodded before he turned on his comlink. "Leia?" he said softly into it.

"What is it, Luke? Where are you?" Leia's voice asked.

"That doesn't matter now. It's a trap, don't go to the shield generator. A stormtrooper spotted you and managed to make it back to the generator and warned them, that was why Vader was waiting for me. You need to stay away from the generator because you won't be able to destroy it."

Leia was silent for a long moment. "All right, Luke," she said softly. "I trust you though I don't agree with you." The comlink went dead and Luke put it away before he glanced at his father.

"Come," Vader said softly. "Let us get out of here."

* * *

Emperor Palpatine scowled in anger when he spotted the Alliance arriving and Vader and his damn son hadn't arrived yet. The _Executor_ was staying in position as the Alliance arrived and suddenly, to Palpatine surprise, three TIE fighters ejected from the _Executor_ and flew directly down to the surface.

"Admiral, what is the meaning of this? What is happening?" Palpatine demanded after contacting Admiral Piett of the _Executor._

"Traitors, your Majesty," Piett gasped. "Three traitorous kamikaze bombers stole those TIE fighters after hotwiring them and they look as though they are heading straight toward the shield generator."

"Stop them! Stop them this instant!" Palpatine screeched. For the first time in over twenty years, the Emperor was showing the emotions he was feeling on his face.

An Imperial shuttle rose from the planets surface just as an explosion caused a disturbance to drift through the Force. Palpatine could see a cloud of smoke rising up from the planet's surface, exactly where the shield generator is located.

"Status report on the shield generator," the Emperor demanded.

"It's destroy, your Majesty," Piett said. "The generator is destroyed and the shield is down." But before Palpatine could order Piett into helping protect the Death Star, the _Executor_ suddenly turned around and disappeared into hyperspace.

"You thought you could trick me so easily," Vader's voice suddenly sounded over the comlink and Palpatine turned his gaze to the Imperial shuttle that was flying nearby.

"Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this?" Palpatine demanded.

"All these years, you lied to me. You told me that my wife died and my child died along with her but you lied. My child is alive, as you know, and he will never turn. I will make sure my son does not become into the Sith lord I had once been," said Vader, or not Vader. Palpatine recognized the determination and the cool sincerity in Vader's voice.

He scowled in anger. Anakin had broken free from the binds placed upon him when he became Vader. He switched on another comlink. "Power up the Death Star and destroy that Imperial Shuttle, now!" he ordered.

"But your Majesty…" the Admiral in charge of the Death Star protested.

"Do it, now!" the dark Sith Master yelled angrily.

"Yes, your Majesty," the Admiral said and Palpatine saw the Death Star powering up and the Admiral's panicked voice came back over the comlink. "Someone has hit the main reactor of the Death Star. The Death Star is destroying itself from the inside. If we attempt to power up the laser, we'll only sped up the process."

"I want all occupants of that shuttle dead!" Palpatine screamed.

"Yes your Majesty," the Admiral muttered and the Death Star continued to power up.

"Too late, scarface, too late," Anakin's voice called over the comlink and his hissing laughter echoed through the comlink and through the Force as the Imperial Shuttle disappeared into hyperspace.

* * *

"Get away from the Death Star, now!" Lando Calrissian shouted over the comlink as he struggled to fly through the many twists and turns of the Death Star's inmost area. Wedge was ahead of him and the flames were licking at the back of the _Millennium Falcon_ as Lando pushed the _Falcon_ toward the exit.

"We're clear, General Calrissian, what about you?" Mon Mothma called over the comlink.

"I'm almost out," Lando called back before letting out a whoop as he burst out of the Death Star just in time.

As Lando flew away from the Death Star, the super space station, and the Emperor inside of it, exploded into a million fragments.

* * *

Princess Leia gazed up at the exploding Death Star, still thinking about what Luke had told him. Vader was her father. She couldn't believe that the dark lord of the Sith that had tortured her was her father. She thought about when she first met Vader, the day she first met the comatose Luke on Alderaan, before the planet was destroyed.

Letting out a long sigh, Leia glanced to her side as Han made his way to sit beside her. The former smuggler gazed up at the sky. "I'm sure Luke wasn't on that," he said.

Leia glanced at him. "He wasn't, I know he wasn't," she said softly.

Han glanced at him. "You love him don't you?" he asked.

Leia frowned. "Of course I love him," she said.

"All right, that's fine," Han muttered, sounding slightly disappointed. "When he gets back, I won't stand in your way."

Leia smiled when she realized how wrong Han was. "No, it's not like that," she said before she took Han's hand in hers and said, "He's my brother."

Han stared at her and Leia chuckled before leaning forward and gently kissing Han on the lips, causing his eyes to shoot even wider than ever before and he kissed her back. An Ewok popped up before patting Han on the shoulder and Han and Leia both laughed before they kissed again.

* * *

Luke narrowed his eyes as he examined the water planet that lay below him. "Is that Kamino?" he asked.

Anakin glanced at him. "Yes, son," he replied. "I can't say if Taun We will accept my proposal and I don't know if she's still here."

Luke smiled. "I'm glad you came with me, Father," he said softly.

"Actually, so am I," Anakin agreed before he guided the Imperial Shuttle to the landing pad and sat up. "You're going to need a hood to prevent yourself from getting a cold."

"What about you? You're mostly machine, no offense, so wouldn't the water short-circuit your systems?"

Anakin smiled. "Don't worry about me, Son," he said.

* * *

Later, Luke found that Anakin was right about two things, one that Luke didn't have to worry about him and the rain, and two that Taun We was reluctant to accept Anakin's proposal. "We have a clone of you, at Palpatine's instruction," Taun We said. "But I must tell you the truth, I am reluctant to do a mind and memory transfer from your current body to this clone body. It is a very difficult process and Palpatine forbid me from doing it."

"Palpatine's dead," Anakin said. "Please, I only ask for this one favor. You may not know who I once was but I did help you during the Clone Wars, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi. That's beside the point, however, I don't ask this of you for myself, I ask it for my son. I want to be with my son but this suit is preventing me from doing so."

Taun We looked at Luke and studied him for a long moment before she looked back at Anakin. "Are you sure Palpatine is dead?" she asked.

"I am sure," Anakin replied.

"Very well, if you will come with me. You," she gestured to Luke, "must stay here for this process must only be for two people."

"All right," Luke said.

* * *

The process took several days and Luke was getting more worried than ever as he paced back and forth down the white hallways of the cloning station on Kamino. Taun We had been with his father the entire time and Luke couldn't help but worry.

The Alliance was back in space, from what Leia told him, after leaving Endor after the destruction of the second Death Star and they were heading toward Bakura to help the Bakurans with their problem with the Ssi Ruuk.

At that moment Taun We walked out of the recovery room. "Your father is going to be all right," she said. "He is sleeping right now but you may see him if you wish."

Luke nodded before walking past Taun We and making his way into the recovery room. He spotted a handsome young man of about twenty-two, maybe twenty-three years of age. His curly dark blonde hair was splayed out on the pillow and he looked nearly identical to Luke. Luke walked over to his father's side before stretching out a hand and gently touching his father's hand.

Anakin stirred before blinking open electric blue eyes and turning his head to look at Luke, a small smile on his face. "Luke?" He whispered.

"Father," Luke replied smiling.

Anakin smiled before stretching out a hand and gently touching Luke's cheek. "Where are we?" he asked suddenly.

Luke frowned. "Kamino," he replied.

Anakin frowned. "Why did we come here?" he asked, confusion in his eyes.

Luke gazed at his father. "You brought us here, Father, don't you remember?" he asked.

Anakin gazed at his son. "I don't remember anything, only bits and pieces," he whispered. "I remember you being my son, I remember the destruction of the second Death Star, and I remember when I first met you when you were eight but nothing else."

Luke gazed at his father before glancing up as Taun We walked into the recovery room. "What's the matter with him?" he asked.

The Kaminoen shook her head. "He experienced much memory loss during the transfer," she said. "I cannot say if he will or will not get his memories back but what he told you he remembered is most likely the only thing that he does remember."

Anakin gazed at Taun We, confusion in his blue eyes and he looked at Luke. "Why are we here, Luke?" he asked.

Luke glanced at Taun We but the Kaminoen shook her head. "You cannot tell him, he needs to retrieve his memories on his own accord. His powers in the Force have not been diminished, however, and he will most likely remember everything that he was taught when it comes to the Force, as far as I know."

"It does," Anakin said. "The Force always remembers, even if I don't, and the Force allows me to know how to use the Force, how to use everything that I have learned even if I don't remember learning what I know."

"Can he leave yet?" Luke asked.

Taun We nodded once in reply. "Yes," she replied. "You may leave when you wish."

Luke turned his gaze to his father as Anakin sat up slowly. "Why don't we find the Rebel Alliance and see if they need any of our help?" he suggested.

"Rebel Alliance?" Anakin echoed, his eyes glittering with confusion. "What about the Republic?"

"You don't remember anything other than what you told me, do you?"

Anakin shook his head.

Luke frowned before he put his arms around his father's shoulders. "Come on, Father, I'll introduce you to the friends that I have made," he said.

Anakin smiled. "I would like that, Son," he said before he turned his gaze to Taun We, confusion in his eyes again.

Luke smiled. "Come on, Father, let's get out of here," he said. Anakin slowly got to his feet before gazing at Taun We with confusion in his eyes again.

Taun We stepped aside and Luke and Anakin slowly made their way out of the recovery room. They headed toward the doors that led out into the open and Anakin gazed around at the rain that fell down. Luke smiled slightly before following his father as he led the way toward the Imperial Shuttle that was parked at the other end of the landing pad.

Luke couldn't help but wonder if it was going to be dangerous now that his father, though suit-less, couldn't remember anything about what has happened since the Republic fell.

* * *

**A/n what do you think?**

**Blaze: hahahaha**

**Darth: what?! HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY END IT LIKE THAT? YOU IDIOTIC STUPID NERFHERDING DUMB BUTT!**

**Blaze: dad? Dad? DAD?!**

**Darth: cappuccino**

**Blaze: god, you didn't need to bite my head off, I was going to do a sequel**

**Darth: cappuccino**

**Blaze: oh forget you**

**Darth: cappuccino, that was a good cliffhanger ending**

**Blaze: There is going to be a sequel but only if I get at least 62 reviews for this story so please review and this is a brief summary of the sequel:**

The death of Emperor Palpatine and the return of the Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker has caused the war against the Empire to turn in favor of the Rebel Alliance. As Anakin, Luke, Leia and the rest of the Alliance struggle to restore peace to the galaxy, a new enemy is rising, one that may use Anakin's weakness to his advantage.


End file.
